It was the Nerd not the Bad Boy
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: What if the rough, ladie's man bad boy wasn't the one who knocked up Quinn? What if it was the smart, nerdy boy in the wheelchair instead?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A quartie story! A rewrite of the pregnancy storyline in season 1. Although I love how it was done in the show, I had always wondered what it would've been like if Beth was Artie's and not Puck's. This will have many chapters and I'm excited to see where it goes. This chapter is a little short considering it's the intro, but others will for sure be longer. Please read and review with your thoughts. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is property of it's creators and FOX. **_

"C'mon I'm your best friend, talk." Puck berated on to Finn.

"It's personal."

"I knew it, you're in love with Kurt."

"Quinn's pregnant, she's keeping the baby." Finn finished cutting Puck off before walking away. Puck seemed for a second shocked and then concerned for his friend's well being and went off to follow him.

Artie had heard everything from his locker that was located right behind them. His mind felt frozen, and suddenly it seemed as if his whole body was paralyzed and not just the lower half of his body.

_Quinn's pregnant. Pregnant. _The words kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He shut his locker and wheeled down the next hallway. She wasn't there, so he tries the next one, and there he finds her. Walking slowly, blank and sad expression on her face, holding a binder to her chest.

"We need to talk." he told her wheeling in front of her, blocking her from walking any further.

"I can't right now, I have to get to class early." She said abruptly trying to get around his chair. He moves it again to block her once more.

"It can't wait. We need to talk, now." he said his voice bitter and firm.

She reluctantly listens and follows him into an empty classroom.

"What is this about?" she asks sounding angry and nervous all at the same time.

"Is it true?"

"Is, is what true?"

"I heard you're pregnant." Artie let out, his voice was shaking, yet defiant all at the same time.

Quinn's face was instantly flushed of it's color, her eyes began to look glassy but she was determined to keep her composure.

"That's crazy, where'd you hear that?"

"I heard Finn talking to Puck, but that's not the point. Is it true? Are you pregnant?" He asked once more determined for an answer.

She looked down at the ground, he could see tears filling her eyes. That was the only answer he really needed.

"Finn thinks it's his, I think we both know that isn't the case."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You never had sex with him. It's as obvious as obvious can get. Plus I know that you were a virgin that night, in case you forgot I was there." he retorted.

She took a deep breath and started heading for the door. "Look, I'm begging you don't say anything okay? Finn has to think it's his, alright? I'm sorry but that's just the way it needs to be."

"No!" He exclaimed grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving. "No Quinn, no! I'm not going to let that happen. That's my baby you have in there, not his! I'm not just going to walk out on my kid, or you for that matter. Look I know that night was supposed to be a secret, and I've kept it one. I haven't told a single soul, and I was even cool with you still being with Finn if that's what you really wanted even though it's the exact opposite of what I wanted. We can't do that anymore, we can't. This changes all of that Quinn, I know you don't want to, but it does."

"Artie, my life is already ruined. I care about Finn too much to hurt him with the truth." she said shaking her head, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"This lie is going to kill him more than the truth. He's scared to death, and so am I. I am because this is actually my reality, not his. He'll be pissed, but he'll deal. And do you honestly think he'd do a better job than I would. I'll get a job, I'll do anything, please Quinn don't keep up this lie." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I'm so sorry." she said as she quickly escaped from the classroom.

Artie sat stunned. Letting tears pour out of his own eyes. How could he have let this happen? How? It happened though, it happened and now the girl he got pregnant wouldn't even let him take on the responsibilities. He had known for a month that he viewed the night that they had sex as a mistake but now she was doing everything to make sure no one knew it happened, even if she was carrying his child.

He knew this couldn't be the end of it, he didn't care how long it took. He would prove to Quinn that he could be a father to that child. Whether that meant them being together or not, he would prove it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright chapter two! Just so you know italics are just a way to organize flashbacks. Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope everyone enjoys! Please Read and Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee belongs to its rightful owners. **_

It started with a science project.

It was the beginning of the year, school had only started two weeks prior.

"_Alright kids, listen up. We are going to be starting a project on Periodic Elements. Each of you will be paired up and have to present a two page paper and model on the element you were assigned, and this will be due next wednesday." Mr. Converse their chemistry teacher announced to their class. _

"_Can we pick our partners?" A girl, who sat in the front row asked. _

"_Nope, we'll be doing random selection. I have everyone's name in this hat and whoever I pick out for you is your partner." _

_As he picked name after name out of that hat, soon there were only two left; Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray. _

_Artie suddenly felt his heart start to pound after Mr. Converse announced that they'd be a pair. He really didn't know Quinn Fabray, and truth be told he was a little afraid too. She was kind of scary. She was the Queen Bee, or more like Queen Bitch. She ruled McKinley and not exactly in the nicest way possible. Although besides that he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. How could you not really? She had to be one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his entire life. Her hair was the same color as honey and sunshine if they were mixed together in a blender, her hazel eyes were subtle yet striking, her lips were naturally the same color as raspberries, her teeth were like white perfect pearls, her bone structure was flawless, and to top it off, the hot cheerleading outfit didn't hurt either. _

_As the bell started to ring he wheeled back to leave the room. Before he could go anywhere he was stopped; by her. She looked rushed and annoyed by the fact of the whole project but approached him with a torn out piece of notebook paper in her hand. _

"_Meet me at my house to work on this thing. Tomorrow night, 6:30." she told him promptly before walking out the door. _

_Artie looked down at the piece of paper in his hands to see an address scribbled down. When he looked at it, Artie decided not to be so terrified of this anymore. She was just a girl, the note was proof of it, she dotted her I's with little hearts. Artie knew that wasn't something that was scary, and that most likely Quinn wasn't either deep down, although something about going over to her house to work on a project; still left him feeling slightly uneasy. _

_The next night Artie made his way over to Quinn's house in a pretty decent mood. Glee club had just had their first amount of decent success. Mr. Schuester had decided not to quit and their run through of don't stop believing had went really well. Things were looking up. He rolled up to the front door of Quinn's house, it was close enough to his own house were he didn't have to ask his dad to drive him; something he was definitely happy about. The last thing he needed was his dad to be pestering him about this girl that he got paired up to work on a project with. _

_He felt lucky that her door was flat enough that he could roll in easily, although when she came to the door she was helpful, making sure if was fully open and asking him if he needed any help with anything. _

"_Here we can just work in here." she told him as she lead him in through the front of her house to her living room. _

_As Artie made his way through the Fabray house, he couldn't help but feel his expectations of what he thought it would be like to be pretty accurate; pretentious. All the photos were family portraits, no cute pictures from Quinn's life growing up or other relatives, nothing like that. There crosses everywhere, but they didn't give off the vibe of actually being in touch with religion, it gave off the vibe that you just wanted people to think you were in touch with religion, a term that Artie had dubbed 'Socially Religious'. It was also freakishly neat, and it looked like it might as well have just been on display instead of people actually living there. _

_Quinn sat down on the couch and pulled out all of her books in front of her, as well as what looked like materials to start building a model. _

_Artie sat on his chair across from the couch. "Do you want sit here?" Quinn asked sweetly, gesturing to a spot on the very large couch next to her. _

_Artie in a way was almost taken a back by the niceness of her voice, it was different than what he was used to. _

_So he just opted to give her a sweet smile, "Um no, that's okay, I'm fine here. Thanks though." _

_She nodded back at him. "So I was thinking of doing oxygen for the project..." Quinn started and from their they got to work on the project. _

_After two hours they had a majority of the model done and a rough draft of a paper completely written. Artie had found working with her a lot more pleasant than the would imagine it would be. She could actually be really sweet, and she was also really smart. Smarter than people gave her credit for. _

_Artie all of a sudden realized that her parents were still nowhere to be found. _

"_Um, should I go? I don't know if you're parents want me to stay here this late." _

"_Don't worry about it, they're out of town anyway." she said softly. _

"_Oh." Was all Artie could say at first, until Quinn said something he didn't expect after a few seconds of silence. _

"_They aren't home that much, I guess they're just too many fake work functions to attend to. That's the excuse they always use you know? I know that my dad is really at a bar, most likely hitting on girls who are half his age, and my mom is just driving around, running errands, trying to avoid being home without him and to distract from the fact that he really just doesn't want to spend anytime with her." she said softly. _

_Artie was a little taken a back. He didn't expect to her all that, not in the slightest and although he was shocked and at a complete loss of what to say, he appreciated her saying it. It felt real, and it felt like in a way that he was semi being trusted. _

"_I'm sorry." he let out honestly and softly. _

_She gently shook her head. "Don't be. At least this time they are actually away together. My mom said this morning when they left that they were going on a four day weekend trip to a bed and breakfast, although I can't help but think that it's really a couples counseling retreat or something like that." _

"_Everyone has problems, and if they don't work it out than they don't work it out. But the important thing is to not let it get you down. Don't let it affect you like that." he told her, not really sure when this conversation turned into him giving her advice but he didn't like watching her beat herself up so he figured she could use some. _

_She pondered what he said for a couple of minutes. Than looks slightly up at him. "Do you ever feel like you're putting on an act? Like you're acting a certain way because if you were to be yourself, it'd feel too weird?" _

_Artie took in what she had just asked. It was a valid question. Everyone had problems like that, and it all got down to it being difficult to accept yourself. He had many of those and for the first time he thinks ever, he felt a connection to Quinn Fabray. With that he takes a deep breath and answers her question. _

"_Honestly no, I don't. The situation I'm in, you know with the chair and everything kind of makes it hard to put on an act and hide. Although I want to. I want to so freaking bad sometimes it's scary. I just want a distraction so people can stop judging me because of this." he finished and once he did he honestly felt better than he had in a long time. He felt liberated and like he just admitted the truth to something that he felt like he was lying about this whole time, ever since the accident, even though he never mentioned it to anyone. _

"_You don't want an act. Trust me you don't. Everyday I go to that school and I feel like I need to be this bitch and be somebody else to hide all the other problems I have and it doesn't help, it's just easier that's all." she tells him. _

"_You don't need an act either Quinn," he tells her gently putting his hand on top of hers. "You don't. If it's any consolation, I think you're perfect. Just the way you are." He finished. _

_After he said it he, he felt regret. Even though he meant he didn't know what her reaction would be. Although as he looked at her all he saw was a soft sincere smile form on her face. Than she did something he never would've expected Quinn Fabray to do, she kissed him. _

_From their it was one thing lead to another. He kissed her back and transferred himself to the couch. Pushing himself up with his arms so he could be on top of her. Despite the fact of how it was happening, and who it was happening too, parts to losing his virginity were similar to how he thought they would be. A little awkward at first as clothing started to be taken off, him fumbling a little bit when it came to get the hook of her bra unclasped, and the fact that as it turned out up until now, the celibacy club thing wasn't an act. She was a virgin. He knew as he heard whimper a little bit in pain at first and as some tears rolled down her cheeks. He kissed the spots were the tears fell at an attempt for her to feel better. Soon enough everything happened. He had sex with Quinn Fabray. _

_After it was over Quinn couldn't get up from the couch fast enough. She quickly put her clothes back on and told Artie that he needed to leave and not mention this night to anyone. To say that it stung was an understatement but he understood. Why should he have even believed that this would escalate to anything further? _

_For the next month that was that. Quinn stayed with Finn, eventually joined glee club to spy on Finn, and ignored Artie and the fact that she had cheated on her boyfriend to lose her virginity to him. _

Artie lay on his bed and reflected on that night, reflected on the past month. As amazing as that night was, he wishes he could take it all back. Because now she was pregnant, and now their lives would completely change forever.

A few years after the accident was when the conversation with Artie's doctors had turned into conversations involving sex. When the accident first happened when he was eight, of course he didn't think about it. He barely even understood it. When he did though, he couldn't help but pray that he'd be able to have sex. He was a guy, and every guy, hell, every person wanted to experience that. They also, at some point, wanted to have kids. As he got older his doctor continued to do tests, and then one day his doctor had some happy news for him. He was completely sexually functional. It was some of the best news that he had gotten from a doctor in a long, long time. Than his doctor mentioned some news that he didn't think he'd be as lucky to hear. It was possible for him to have kids. Although his doctor told him that his sperm wasn't at the greatest quality it could be, it was still decently possible, if not slightly likely. The way his doctor broke it down was that basically that the quantity was fine; but the motility wasn't perfect, an affect from the accident. Really though the only difference between him and any other guy was that it wouldn't swim for quite as long. Basically meaning that it would die two days sooner than average, giving it a slightly less significant chance of reaching an egg depending on the day.

Although he remembers his doctor warning him. _"You still have to be careful Artie. If you have sex with a girl and she's ovulating, you have as good of a chance as anyone else to get her pregnant." _

At the time Artie didn't pay much attention to this, because he honestly figured who would have sex with him so soon in life that it would matter anyway? When he was having sex with Quinn, his doctor giving him a sex talk wasn't exactly the first thought that was popping into his head. He realized now that it should've been. He should've talked to Quinn about protection, and put his hormones on pause to at least ask her when he last period was or something so he could at least have some control over the situation and figure out maybe what was going on in her body.

But he didn't. He didn't. Neither of them did. Neither of them took anytime to even think about the risks. Artie assumed that Quinn probably thought that because he was paralyzed that meant he was sterile. And although it was a tad ignorant, it was understandable. He should've thought to tell her. He should've thought about what his doctor said, so he could've prevented this whole mess. Now not only was she pregnant, she was hiding the fact that it was his.

A tiny part of his brain wondered if maybe this was a good thing? That he was being let off the hook and that this was no longer his problem. He instantly snapped out of it though. He couldn't do that to Finn. He couldn't let Finn have all that worry and stress when this was his problem, his mistake. He also couldn't do that to Quinn even if she didn't want him involved. It wouldn't be fair that they both were involved with making that baby and she would be the only one taking responsibility for it. Plus she was already going to have to go through so much physically. If he just ignored this and gave up, it would be like him adding to her insult to injury. Plus no matter how badly she had been treating him, he still had some lingering feelings for also couldn't do that to his child. Despite the fact that this situation sucked, and it was a total mistake, he already had a love for that baby. It was his after all, and even though this was really shitty timing to have kids, he wanted to do right by that baby as it's dad.

That night he knew tomorrow at school he had to figure out something, he didn't care how long it took, before this pregnancy was over, the truth would be out. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay chapter 3! This one is more in Quinn's perspective. Glad everyone seems to be enjoying so far, please continue to read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

The next day, glee club rehearsal was in a difficult spot. Rachel had quit, giving Quinn the lead in 'Don't Stop Believing.' As happy as Quinn was to get to do a solo with Finn instead of having Rachel do it, she really didn't need this right now. All this stupid baby drama was clouding her mind and she could barely keep up with everything else she had going on in her life, let alone this extra thing now added to everything.

Quinn really didn't know what she was going to do anymore. All she could think of last night was Artie's face of devastation when she told him she wouldn't tell Finn the truth. As much as it may have seemed that she was lying because she didn't want people to know that out of all the people she could've cheated with she chose Artie; that really wasn't it. She was just scared because Finn just seemed like a safer bet. They had been together for months and saying it was his just seemed easier, instead of breaking it off to jump into something with Artie, a guy she barely knew and just had sex with. Although that night they did it, she felt a connection to him, some feelings that she had never really felt for Finn before. She couldn't do it though, she just couldn't come clean with the truth, she didn't want to hurt Finn.

Soon enough Mr. Schue was calling her and Finn up to the front to do their solo. Singing was the last thing she wanted to do right now. For the past few days she had been feeling nauseas but today it was worse. Way worse. As she got up to do the song half way through it she couldn't take it anymore. She covered her mouth with her hand and darted out of the room.

She could hear Mr. Schuester in the distance asking her if she was okay but she had no way to answer. She was thankful that no one was in the halls right now, and that when she reached the bathroom it was empty. No one needed to see her puke. A few minutes into the hell, she suddenly felt something. Not the urge that would allow her to stop vomiting, but a hand on her back. Remembering that she didn't have time to shut the door to the bathroom stall, it made sense that someone could get in there, but who? Most importantly who would care?

When she finally stopped, she remained hunched over the toilet, taking deep staggering breaths.

"Are you okay?" the voice said, it was then she realized that the voice was no other than baby daddy himself, Artie.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked, her voice shaking; she still felt incredibly sick.

"No one was in here or the hallway, and I locked the door so it was pretty easy. As far as getting out of glee goes, everyone was pretty much strategizing on how to get Rachel to come back so slipping out wasn't too hard."

"Why'd you come?"

"It's my fault you feel like this right now, it's the least I can do." he let out.

Quinn felt a small smile forming on her face when it was immediately taken over by the need to throw up again, so she quickly turned back to the position she was in before. When she was done she quickly went to get up but Artie put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going as fast.

"Easy now." He instructed gently. "Here," he told her holding out his hand.

She reluctantly took it, letting him pull her onto his lap. He slowly wheeled out to the sink and got a paper towel and wet it, and pressed it gently to her face.

Quinn suddenly felt extremely taken a back by emotion and gratitude by what he was doing. Finn was under the impression that his child was his, and yet he wasn't in here helping her.

She felt her eyes get a little misty. "Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem." he told her as he put the cloth down and pulled a water bottle out of his back pack. "Drink slowly, it'll help the wooziness go away."

She listened to him and drank the water slowly, it felt nice and cool.

"Feeling any better?" he asked about a minute later.

"A little." she let out.

"Good. Um well, here. I might as well give this to you now." he said as he carefully went around Quinn on his lap and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a huge wad of cash.

"What's this?" she asked.

"All the money in my checking account. I figured this will last you for a while as far as medical expenses and everything goes, and once the baby gets closer to coming, I'll actually be able to talk to my parents about letting me touch my savings."

Quinn took a minute to look over the money, it was a lot.

"There, there has to be at least $1,000 here. I can't except this, you really didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I owe you that,this is my responsibility. And as much as this entire thing scares me, and I'm not ready for it; I'm owning up to it. And I'll do whatever it takes to change your mind about this. I want to prove to you that I can do this, and that you don't have to keep lying to Finn." He told her with sincerity in his voice.

With him saying that, it dawned on Quinn how much harder she was making this on herself if she was too keep this up. If she really cared about Finn, she'd tell him the truth. Plus, there was a sweet, good guy here, who was actually the father of her child, who had already taken on more responsibilities than the guy she _picked_. There was nothing else she could do about picking anymore; this was the situation she was in. And she was in it with Artie. Suddenly the fear which she had been feeling so much ever since the pregnancy test she took came up positive creeped up on her once again, except this time it felt a little different. It felt less lonely.

Soon enough she broke down into tears. "Thank you, Artie. Thank you so, so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For everything that has happened, or more like hasn't happened since that night. It's just,I was scared. And then this happened, and now I'm terrified."

"Hey," he said bringing a hand up to wipe the tears off her cheek. "I know, I know, I'm scared too. But you don't have to go through this alone, I know that's why you want to keep Finn around but, it's not his and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You promise?" Quinn questioned, in a small voice. The way she said reminded her of how she would sound when she was little kid. She still felt that way sometimes, especially right now, just like a little kid, how could she possibly have a baby?

"I promise." He told her with defiance in his voice.

Quinn sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Wait, okay?" Artie questioned, confused.

"Okay, I may be about to hurt someone who I do care about, but he needs to know and I want you to do this with me."

Artie felt a smile elope across his face, mission complete.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes, but as of right now can we just be friends? I don't want to rush into anything yet, let's just take this all day by day."

Artie was a little hurt by that. Considering he really did want to be with her but he got it, and he was just so happy that Quinn was dropping everything with the secrets and was letting him be involved and do this with her, that was enough for him right now.

The two of them left the bathroom and made it back in the choir room. Where once they were in, were automatically being starred at by twelve sets of eyes.

"Um, Quinn whats going on?" Finn asked referring to Artie.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Finn, he's the father."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright chapter four! So interested in writing this it's insane, for any of those who are reading my other story currently in process 'Broken Code' I am still working on it and should be finishing it soon. Please Read and Review!**_

The choir room was dead silent. You could've heard a pin drop. For one, barely anyone in glee club even knew that Quinn was pregnant yet, and now the bomb had been dropped that not only was she pregnant, but it was _Artie's_ of all people.

Quinn kept trying to read Finn's face, he looked hurt and angry but he wasn't saying anything. Out of all the emotions that he as probably going through right now, the one he truly looked was lost and confused.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said, her voice shaking and tears welling up in her eyes.

"You, you cheated on me?" Finn finally let out.

"Yes, it was just once. Look I'm not looking for you to forgive me or to stay with me regardless, I just wanted to tell you the truth, and say I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me forever, but if you do, I understand."

As Quinn apologized, Artie also tried to study Finn. A lot of people wouldn't beat up a guy in a wheelchair, but when that guy knocked up their girlfriend, exceptions could probably be made to that specific rule in the moral code.

"I do hate you right now, a lot. But at least you told me the truth, although I wish you would've done it in the first place. So the baby, it's not mine for sure? I don't have to do anything for it anymore?" Finn continued. Quinn and Artie felt a little relieved that although Finn was pissed, he seemed like he felt more than anything, was relief. That this baby was no longer his responsibility.

Quinn nodded her head. "You don't have to do anything, I'm so sorry I even dragged you into this in the first place. I do care about you, and even though I'm not with you anymore, I do care about you."

"I cared about you Quinn, I really did. But I think both of us know that, we wouldn't have lasted long term. We were growing apart, but now this happened, and although it sucks and I'm pissed, maybe it's for the best. As of right now though I just need some space, sorry Mr. Schue I have to leave early." Finn finished as he left the choir room. Everyone was silent. Knowing so much truth just got out of once put everyone into shock. Mr. Schue shot both Artie and Quinn a look basically asking them if they were okay. Quinn quickly nodded but than also ran out of the room.

She felt humiliated. Not really about Finn, he took it a lot better than she thought he would, but about the fact that the glee club knowing was just the beginning. Soon it would be out to everyone, and it was starting to hit her of how much she was going to lose.

She ran until she found a bench in an abandoned hallway. She was barely sitting their for two minutes when she saw the colorful lights of Artie's wheels roll up to her.

"You okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." she answered after a minute. She knew it was vague but it was the truth.

"You did the right thing. You really did, and Finn may be upset but look on the bright side, he could've taken that a lot worse, especially if you would've waited to tell him the truth."

"I know, he actually isn't the reason I ran out. I thought he would be, but he's not. When I told him, and now everyone knows in glee club, it hit me. Everyone is going to find out about this. Coach Sylvester, the rest of the student body, everyone. I'm screwed, this pregnancy is going to cost me everything."

"I know it feels that way because in a way, you're right. We're going to lose a lot, both of us. But in a way we might gain something out of this, one thing for sure is strength, I can guarantee we'll come out of this stronger."

"Than how come I feel so weak right now?"

Artie took a deep breath, "I know from experience, that when you think things will just only get suckier, they start to just get a little bit better. In time, things start to look up."

Quinn tried to give him a smile. She really did admire him. He was really brave, and bravery was something she needed right now, considering she felt as if she barely had any of it herself.

"It'll just be tough for people to find out, that's all." she told him.

"I know. Listen, speaking of people finding out when do you think we should tell our parents about this?" Artie asked her.

Did he want to tell his parents? Hell no. But he knew it had to get done. He had always been close to both of us his parents, especially after the accident. He knew that they loved him a lot, and really wanted most of all what was best for him. Getting a girl pregnant during his sophomore year of high school was definitely not best for him. He wasn't quite clear on they would react, but he knew that no matter how angry they'd get was that they'd be their for him and Quinn, no matter what. They weren't the type of parents who gave up on their kids, ever.

As soon as the words 'parents' though exited his mouth he could see her eyes flash with fear.

"No, we can't. We can't tell our parents. Especially mine." she pleaded.

He quickly gave her a confused and taken aback look. "We kind of have to. This isn't something that can just be hidden forever."

"I know that, but Artie my parents will burn me at the stake."

"Look my parents will be pissed too, but they'll get over it and they'll learn to accept it. They won't turn their backs on us, and they'll even help. I know they will."

"I'm not doubting they will. I bet your parents are great, but mine aren't. I won't have a place to live when they find out!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You can come live with me if that's the case, but Quinn this has to get done, I'll come with you if you want."

"I don't know Artie, I just don't know. You have to give me a little bit of time to think about this." She told him as she got off the bench and walked away from him.

That night Artie waited in his room until both of his parents would be home from work. As he waited he started to understand why Quinn was so nervous. Even though he knew his parents would have a better reaction than hers, he still couldn't help feeling like he'd be such a disappointment to them. He had always been a good kid, smart and dependable. This was one of the least smart and dependable things any kid could ever do.

When they were home though he took a few deep breaths, made sure his younger brother was in his room so he could talk to them alone, and made his way out to the family room as he fought back tears.

"Can I talk to you guys?" he asked, getting their attention.

"Yeah sure honey about what? But can we do it in the kitchen? I have to get started on dinner and-" his mom started but he cut her off.

"No, um we really should do this in here. Um I think you and dad should sit."

"Artie, is everything okay?" his dad asked him.

"Um-" Artie started, his voice quivering with tears waiting to be unleashed. Telling his parents, all of this, now felt so much more real than it did before. "No, not really."

"What's going on?" his mother asked, her voice filling with concern.

"I first want to say that, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he pleaded tears slipping down from his face.

"You're scaring us, what's going on?" his dad asked him, seeming desperate for an answer.

"Remember a month ago, when I went over to that girl Quinn's house to work on a science project? Well, her parents weren't home and after the project we just started talking and talking lead to kissing and one thing lead to another and-" he took on final deep breath. "Quinn's pregnant." he finished with one last chocked sob.

The look on his parents face seemed to be just general shock more than anything else. Soon his mom started crying, and both his parents got up and wrapped their arms around him.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's going to be okay." his dad chanted in his ear.

"Aren't you mad?" he exclaimed, he knew they'd be supportive but he figured he'd at least get yelled at first.

"We're not happy but it's okay. People make mistakes and we'll get through this." his mom told him.

After a few minutes the giant hug ended, as Artie managed to get his tears under control.

"How long have you known about this?" his mom asked him, as they both sat back down knowing they'd have to get down to business.

"A couple days." he answered.

"Do her parents know?" his dad asked him, and Artie knew that these were just the beginning of what would be a lot of questions.

"No. Um she's afraid to tell them, she thinks she'll get kicked out of her house. Her parents are very religious, or at least socially religious." Artie continued and soon enough explained everything to his parents. Well except the whole Finn mess, they didn't need to know about that. They were frustrated but supportive.

The next day Quinn walked into school in a yellow dress and a red sweater, her blonde curls down hanging right below her shoulders. Coach Sylvester had found out the news somehow the day before and basically tore her uniform off of her body. Somehow everyone did. Quinn knew it was probably Santana, they were friends, but damn that girl could be such a bitch. She barely made it through an excuse when he parents asked her why she had quit. She doesn't even remember what she had said and it made her realize that maybe Artie was right.

When he saw her, he gave her a confused look. "Where's your uniform?"

"Sylvester found out, I'm pretty sure everyone found and my life is about to be a living hell." she said bluntly.

Artie sighed. A part of him was happy she was off the squad, purely because all those tricks probably weren't very good for the baby. Yet at the same time, he didn't like seeing her this upset.

"I'm sorry, but it was bound to happen, and if it's anything, I think you look beautiful." he told her blushing a little bit. They were still in the friend spot, like she wanted but he couldn't help it, she was the mother of his child, and he couldn't help all the feelings he had.

Quinn blushed too. "Thank you." she let out softly.

He gave her a smile, than remembering that he had something to tell her. "I um, I told my parents last night. If anything happens with your family, which I hope it doesn't, you have a place to live."

Quinn let out a sigh, "I really have to do this don't I?"

Artie nodded.

"Will you come with me after school today?"

Artie gave her a nod and a reassuring hand squeeze. It was sweet but Quinn knew that it would take a lot more than that to make everything okay; especially with her parents.

_**A/N: I know i made the whole Finn thing finding out and not very explosive, because honestly I didn't want to. I really do love Finn as a character and I think if he would've found out sooner like this, it wouldn't have been all chair kicking and punching like what happened in the show. Plus, I had other topics to move on to. Hope everyone enjoyed!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! I hope they continue, here is chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Quinn's house was empty when her and Artie arrived right after school. She knew that they would have about an hour to kill before they would get home and with that in mind she focused herself for the next hour coming up with a game plan. Which involved her pacing around her living room and Artie watching her, trying to get her to calm down.

"So what do you think? Should we distract first, you know make small talk? Or should I just like blurt out as soon as the walk in the door?" she asked him in a voice that was so rushed Artie was having trouble keeping up with it.

"First of all, breathe. Second of all, maybe a little distraction might be nice, I think they should at least know who I am first and maybe learn a couple things about me before we get into the part of how I'm the guy who impregnated their daughter." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Quinn shot him a look. "Ugh, when you say it like that it sounds so horrible."

"Well it isn't exactly the greatest news, but hey life could be a lot worse."

"Really?"

"Um, no not entirely but it'll be okay. We just have to do this, and whatever happens happens. Just keep it in your mind set like that."

"I'm trying but it's not that easy. Artie you don't understand, this is going to be awful. The things they'll say when the find out," She started but was cut off when once again for the millionth time over the past week, felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. She stopped in her tracks and made her way over to the couch, sat down, and put her head in her hands.

"Ohhh." she moaned out softly.

"You okay?" Artie asked her.

"I-I don't feel well." she stammered out.

"You want me to get you anything?"

"No it's okay, I'll be fine." she said trying to reassure him.

"You sure? You don't look so good right now." he told her with a little concern in his voice. He knew that her feeling sick like this was totally normal but added with how nervous she was, he really didn't think was a good combination.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to get through this, and I don't care how bad I feel. If we don't do it now, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able-." she started to say but stopped when she heard the door open.

"Quinny? Is that you?" Her mother called into the house.

Panic struck Quinn's eyes and body. "Um yeah it's me."

Artie felt his breath hitch when Quinn's mom walked into the room. She looked a little like Quinn, she had the blonde hair, and other similar features, but that was about it. Than Quinn's father followed behind her. He was pretty short, and his face looked a little scrunched up. That wasn't something that should've been intimidating, but as of right now it was.

"Who's this?" Her dad immediately asked pointing to Artie.

"Mom, Daddy, this is Artie, we, we have something to tell you-" she said trying to focus on the words she was saying but felt way to sick to even concentrate on anything. They were going to distract first but at this point she didn't even know what she was saying or doing. All she could focus on was not puking.

Artie watched Quinn. She was barely saying the words she was trying to speak. He didn't know if he should step in or what but all he knew was is that she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Tell us what?" Mrs. Fabray asked with caution in her voice. But Quinn darted out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall.

Her mom followed her, to make sure she was okay, while Quinn's dad and Artie stayed in the living room. He started to give him looks, bad ones. Almost as if he knew what was going on just by Quinn puking, and it scared the hell out of Artie.

As Quinn sat up in her bathroom where she saw her mom standing in the doorway. Her eyes looked misty and her arms were crossed. Quinn was scared about what was on her mind, when her mom beat her to asking and opened her mouth.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Quinn and Artie were soon enough back in the living room. Quinn sitting on a couch at one side of the room with Artie next to her, and her parents on the other side.

"Clearly their must be some sort of mistake here, Quinny we raised you right." her mom started, her dad still had yet to say anything.

"You did." Artie piped up. "Look we, we made this one mistake but Quinn is an amazing person, she's really smart and-" Artie started saying to defend Quinn who's eyes were filling up with tears when, Mr. Fabray finally spoke.

"When you were about five years old. I took you and your sister down to an Indians game. All the other dads brought their sons, but my two girls, were enough for me."

"Daddy." Quinn cried softly.

"Your sister managed to make it through the whole game, but you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen, because I didn't want the crowd to get to loud. Wake you up. Didn't matter, you stayed asleep in my arms till' the game ended."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Mr. Fabray grunted, than looked directly at Artie. "You need to leave." he pointed at him.

Artie unlocked his wheels and began to leave the room but Quinn put her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Wait, Daddy can we talk about this? Artie is a good guy, okay? He's a really good guy."

"You too. Get out of my house."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Including Quinn's mom. When Quinn had told Artie she was afraid of this, he honestly didn't really believe her. He didn't think they would go to that extreme, but it turns out she was right. They would.

"You, you can't do that. Please, Mrs. Fabray, do something." Artie pleaded.

"Don't bother Artie, if she wanted to do something, she would've a couple weeks ago when she found out I was pregnant."

Artie suddenly became very confused, he didn't think she knew.

"You knew?" her dad asked her, looking furious.

Her mom rushed to defend herself, "What? No, she didn't tell me anything."

"But you knew! You figured out, I was sick, I was quiet, I was sad, I quit the Cheerios. I could see it in your face you knew! And you knew today that was what we were here to tell you! You knew, and I needed you! I needed my mom! And you were so scared of what he would do if he found out, that you just pushed it aside. Like we do every bad feeling in this house. You don't talk about it, it doesn't exist!"

"Now do not, turn this on us! You are the disappointment here!" Quinn's dad snapped.

"Why? Because, I'm not a little girl anymore. Because I made a mistake?" Quinn cried out.

"No! Because you ruined your life, you cheated on your boyfriend, you had sex and with a worthless cripple!" her dad shouted out.

His words hit Artie like a ton of bricks. They hurt, and hurt badly, but he couldn't even find the words to respond.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! He is an amazing person, braver and nicer than any of us will ever be!" Quinn shouted back at him.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you at all."

Quinn took a breath, knowing that she had to push aside what he said about Artie for a minute if she wanted to stay in her house. "I'm your daughter, who loves you. And I know this must be really hard for you. But I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me that it's going to be okay." she pleaded as he walked closer to her, seeming at a loss of what to do. "Please." Quinn whispered.

But it didn't work. They both left. Mumbling something about how she had a half an hour to pack her things. Quinn stood their with Artie next to her, sobbing. A part of her brain thought before that maybe she was building this up in her head more than it actually would be. That maybe her parents might actually rise to the occasion and stand by her. Remember that she is their daughter and that they love her. But no they just kicked her out of the house.

An hour later her and Artie arrived at his house.

"Mom? Dad?" he said as he made his way into his living room.

"Yeah, honey?" his mom asked shooting her head up.

"Um, I'd like you to meet Quinn." he told them as Quinn walked in closer.

Artie's parents looked over the girl to see her eyes were blood shot from crying, and that she had suitcases surrounding her.

Artie's mother got up from the couch and went over to the girl and hugged her. Quinn didn't know what to say to this but she instantly felt very grateful.

"Hey sweetheart, welcome to our house. Everything will be alright here, okay? Don't worry about anything." she told her.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered out softly.

"Here Art, why don't you and Artie help take Quinn's bags to the guest room. No nonsense in her staying with Artie, her things need more space than that." she told Artie's dad as they took the stuff into the room.

About an hour later, Quinn was showered and in pajamas, getting ready before Mrs. Abrams called them for dinner. She didn't know how much longer after dinner she'd be able to stay awake. She felt so empty, so emotionally drained. There was soon a knock on her door.

"Hey." Artie said opening the door slightly, wheeling in.

"Hey." she softly said back.

"How you doing?" he asked her.

"I honestly don't know. It could've definitely gone better.

"I'm sorry about all of that went down. You didn't deserve that."

"You didn't either."

"I know, but thanks for defending me."

"Of course, no one can say that about the father of my child." Quinn said.

Artie let out a little smile and held her hand tight.

Soon they were called for dinner and as Quinn sat with the kindness of Artie's family, she realized that living here, even if it wasn't her own house, might not be so bad after all.

_**A/N: I know there were a lot of similar aspects in the whole Quinn's parents finding out blow up scene than there were in the show. I did that intentionally because it is honestly one of my favorite scenes in the history of the show. The writing and acting were just so gripping and incredible and I knew it had to be close to the same. Hope everyone liked that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alright here is chapter 6! I hope I can continue updating like this, I just went back to school so it might be kind of difficult once I get back into the swing of things, but hopefully I'll be able to! Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**_

It had been a couple weeks since Quinn had moved into Artie's house and so far it was pretty good. She really liked Artie's family and she was beginning to not be as phased by the nasty things people would say to her anymore, even though she knew that her bump was starting to grow and the bigger it got the worse they would be. Although one thing had been on her mind lately and she wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up with Artie; and that was adoption.

The day that Artie found out she was pregnant, she was confronted by someone. Someone named Mrs. Schuester. After Quinn had ran out of the classroom, she had escaped to her car were she was waiting for her. Once she got over how insanely creeped out she was, she actually listened to what the woman had to say. When the explained her story about how she was caught in a lie with Mr. Schue, Quinn kind of sympathized with her, because at the time, she was also caught in a lie. Although she thought she wanted to keep her baby so she turned her down.

Now her thoughts were a little different. She knew she would never give her baby to Mrs. Schuester, she did not want her kids entire life to be a lie or with a mother whose kind of nuts, but she was wondering if maybe adoption was a good idea. She really liked Artie, she was starting to care about him a lot, and maybe even have feelings developing, but was keeping a _baby_ together really such a good idea? She wasn't so sure. They were still both really young and although Artie's parents were willing to help support them a lot, their was still a lot they would have to handle on their own, and Quinn wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

She knew she had to talk to Artie about these thoughts at something but she was a little nervous to. She didn't know how he'd react. It wasn't like anything was set in stone yet, it was something to look into, something to consider.

That day Artie's mom had made Quinn an appointment at her OBGYN office for an ultrasound. She had a check up at the clinic right after she found out she was pregnant but this was different. They would probably actually get to hear the baby's heartbeat today, see it on a little screen, and maybe even find out the gender. The whole thing was nerve wracking but exciting, although thinking about adoption in your head when their are tons of happy, married couples in the same room, was if anything uneasy.

Artie was excited. As crazy as the whole thing was, he was getting past the fear part of everything a little bit and now some of that fear was made up with a little bit of excitement. As he sat next to Quinn he could tell in her face that she looked a little uncomfortable.

"You alright?" he asked.

His voice prompted her head to attention. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous. I mean I've been taking the vitamins and doing everything right and stuff but still it's just kind of scary." she mumbled out. She wasn't completely lying, she was worried about that, but now was not the time or the place to bring up what was really on her mind.

"Don't think about that, everything will be good. I know it will." he reassured her.

Quinn managed to give a smile back.

Soon enough they were called back and an ultra sound tech got them set up. She wasn't the friendliest but as long as she was their to do her job, Artie didn't have a problem with it. After asking Quinn a few questions she got the gel stuff and poured it on Quinn's stomach. Right now she only had a tiny little round bump right in the middle. It could be covered with almost all clothes really as long as they weren't very tight, but completely uncovered, you could see it. Quinn still looked a little uneasy but he figured that if he was the one actually having this done, he'd feel the same way. So he gently took her hand in his and held it, giving it a little squeeze. Holding her hand was easy, he still wanted more than this. Now they seemed as if they were just best friends, having a baby together, but he didn't want to pressure her for an official relationship until she was ready. Although she did smile whenever he held her hand, and that was a good start.

"I know the baby doesn't really look too much like a baby yet, but if you look closely you can see the head right there, and a little hand," the ultra sound tech told them as she directed their attention to a screen as she went over Quinn's stomach with the probe.

Quinn couldn't help but smile, it was pretty amazing, as she looked at Artie, she could see how happy he was not just by the smile on his face, but the smile in his eyes.

"You're baby is in good position though that we can tell the sex. Would you like to know?" she asked.

Artie and Quinn shared a quick glance, "Um, yeah sure." Quinn said when she got his consensus.

"It's a girl." she told them.

Artie felt his heart warm even more. Whatever gender the baby would've been really didn't matter to him, he would've been fine either way but when she announced it was a girl something went off in him that made it so special. In his family, with the exception of two that were older than him, most of his cousins were boys. In his immediate family it was him, and his eleven-year-old brother Michael. He never had a little cousin or a little sister, and a part of him always wanted one. He wanted a family member that could be a cute little girl for him to adore, and now he was getting his own. That little girl would be _his_ little girl, his daughter. He started fighting the tears that were filling up in his eyes, to distract from that he pulled Quinn's hand up to his mouth and kissed it, assuringly.

Looking at Artie's face when the doctor announced that it was a girl, Quinn knew that this would be really hard to talk to him about. He had already fallen in love with that little girl and she in a way had to.

Later that night, Quinn took a deep breath and left her room in the Abrams house to go talk to Artie. When they got home from the appointment the nerves for this only got worse to see the excitement of Artie's family, especially his mom, who was so excited to get a granddaughter after having two boys. She wasn't yet sure what she wanted, but she she knew she at least needed to get the conversation out there.

"Come in." she heard after she knocked on his door.

"Hey." she said slowly as she walked into his room.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Look, first of all nothing is set in stone or anything but, I wanted to talk to you about something." she said lowly.

Artie found himself becoming a little nervous and a little concerned. "About what?"

"Adoption." she let out.

Artie felt his face fall. While although he understood it, he didn't like it. He didn't want to give his baby up to somebody else.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know it's just something to think about, we're really young Artie. When the baby gets here, we'll only be halfway through high school."

"I know that, but you can honestly tell me you're okay giving our daughter to somebody else?"

"Don't say it like that." Quinn sighed.

"Quinn that's the reality."

"I know but, it's just something I think we should at least look into."

"I get what you're saying but no matter what kind of research we do, my argument is always going to be the same. I want my daughter to be with me, not anyone else."

Over the next week, the topic of adoption became like unspoken territory. Quinn still was thinking about it, in the end the decision was technically more her call than Artie, but she didn't want to do it like that, it didn't seem fair. While he didn't act like it, she knew a part of him probably wasn't super happy with her for bringing it up, but he decided not to think about it or talk about it. He didn't see a point in being mad at Quinn for thinking about it, but he would do whatever he could to prevent it, he knew though that if worst came to worst that she could just do it, and he just wanted them to enjoy themselves right now, so he put it in the back of his mind.

Soon enough it was Halloween. Artie and Quinn decided to have a horror movie marathon as his mom would pass out candy and his dad would go with Michael and a group of his friends as well as their parents around their neighborhood. Before they got started with the marathon in Artie's room, Quinn just sat on Artie's bed with him.

"I miss being a little kid on Halloween," she admitted. "It was just so fun."

"Yeah it was, you know we could always throw something on and go get some free candy if you're interested." he suggested.

"No, I mean it sounds fun but these hormones are sucking away my energy and that'll just take too much effort. Although it would be fun to dress up, but I don't know what we'd dress up as."

Than a thought dawned into Artie's head. "Well, what is baby going to be for halloween?"

"Huh?"

"I mean even though she's not technically, here here, it's still her first halloween. I mean don't you think she should have a costume."

Quinn titled her head confused. "Um, I don't think we can just go inside of me and dress her up in an outfit." she giggled.

Artie chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I was referring more to your baby bump. There is still a ton of that body paint left from Michael's costume."

Michael had decided to go as a slaughter house victim, so they had painted his face black and white, with red paint as fake blood coming down everywhere.

Quinn looked horrified. "We are not painting my stomach with a baby inside of it to look like a demand!"

Artie chuckled again, "No, the paint that my mom bought came in a whole set. There are a ton of colors left that never got opened. I'll be right back." Artie said as he got off of his bed and onto his chair. A minute later he returned with a towel and the set of paints.

"How about we make her a pumpkin? There is orange and green in here." Artie suggested.

Quinn let out a smile, "Yeah, yeah I like that."

"Alright sit up here." Artie told her and she moved up from laying down on the bed to sit on the towel at the edge of the bed.

"Okay, now take off your shirt." Artie instructed casual.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Do you want your shirt to get covered with paint? And c'mon let's be real, it's not like I haven't seen everything before." he told her.

Quinn sighed. "Alright, fine." She took off her shirt to just reveal her black bra, blushing a little bit.

Artie got the paint kid together and poured orange paint on the brush it came with. As he went to put it on Quinn's stomach she shivered and giggled, moving around.

"Hold still!" Artie laughed.

"I'm trying it tickles!" Quinn said trying to get through the laughter.

"Alright, I just want this to come out nice, besides you're bump at this point is like perfect mini pumpkin shape so there are no excuses if it doesn't!"

Quinn gave him a smile at that and tried her hardest to stay still as he finished painting her bump with orange and then green paint for the stem. After it had been dry for a little bit he took a picture and showed it to Quinn.

"It looks so cute." Quinn said softly.

"Yeah well that's because it is cute. It's perfect." Artie said quietly.

At that moment it hit Quinn, that no matter how young they were, or how they haven't even known each other for that long, no matter what that Artie would be an amazing father. If this was what having a family with him would be like, the picture taking, dressing her up for holidays, playing together, then that's what she wanted. She knew it would be harder than that, that their would be challenges, but now she knew something for sure, that she wanted to take them on. Not only that, but she wanted to take on being with him. She realized that as much as they did this whole thing backwards, that she was really starting to love him

"You know next year for Halloween I think it'd be cute if we got her a little bumble bee costume or something-" Artie started but then stopped himself, "Well that is you know, if we keep her." he said the last part lowly. It made him sad, snapping himself out of that.

"No, I don't think we'll do that." she said, this making Artie feel a little worse, "I think she should be a lady bug, they don't sting, it'd be way more cute." she finished with a smile with that Artie's smile got even bigger.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

Instead of answering him right away she leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah, I think you and me we'll have an awesome little lady bug. I can already tell by her as our little pumpkin." she said when their lips broke apart with tears welling in her eyes.

With that Artie smile grew even more and he put his arm around Quinn to start their marathon. Him, her, and their little pumpkin. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Alright chapter 7! The chapters are going to start skipping over time a little bit more now, considering I don't want to totally drone this pregnancy out. Thanks for all the love and support! It makes me smile. Please Read and Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **_

Almost two months had passed since Quinn decided to take her relationship to the next level. Well, next level as being actually being a couple, not just two friends who had hit all the levels in a relationship you could get, and in result were having a baby together.

For the first time in a long time, Quinn was feeling confident about her decisions. She was happy she told Finn the truth, she felt happy that she decided to give Artie the chance he deserved, and she was happy that she decided to keep this baby. She knew how difficult it would be but the Abrams were supportive, and Artie had a part time job to add to all the money he already had saved up. The day she found out she was pregnant, how she would handle it didn't come hard to her to figure out. She would tell Finn it was his by making something up, hide it from her parents until it was no longer physically possible, and she would hide it from Sue Sylvester from as long as she could. Looking back on it, she had no idea how she would've pulled that off for so long. All the lying, the sneaking around, it would've been way too much. Although telling the truth hadn't been completely perfect, and she felt sad about having her parents throw her out like yesterday's trash, at least she could feel like her life wasn't a ticking time bomb; and that felt good.

Although she felt confident in her personal decisions regarding her pregnancy, when it came to her current her outer self, she couldn't feel anymore opposite. Although she had Artie and the glee club kids to be supportive, as far as everyone else in school, it seemed to always be getting worse. Especially as her baby bump continued to grow. She was about five in, and lose clothes could no longer hide the bump. No matter what she was wearing, it could be seen. She knew that getting bigger was part of being pregnant, obviously. The baby needed to grow but that didn't mean that it didn't completely suck. It sucked a lot. Plus, pregnancy just sucked. In general. She got sick over the smells and tastes of things she used to love, she had to make sure she didn't get stretch marks, she was tired, her feet hurt, she sometimes got so hungry that it was almost painful, she constantly had to pee, and she was super hormonal and emotional all the time, just about anything could make her cry.

On top of all of this it was hard to focus on being happy sometimes, but she was managing to do it, and she called that something.

It was now three days before Christmas and being happy on top of being pregnant was proving to be impossible. She was so angry at her family for what they did, she really was, but at the same time she missed them. She never spent Christmas without them and it was always a huge ordeal in her family, it was the biggest holiday of the year. Getting through it without them was just making her sad. It made her wish she wasn't pregnant, because than her family would still want her in their house.

So there she sat on the bed in the Abrams guest room, starring out at the snow falling, the lights in the room dimmed, tears filling her eyes. The holidays were the most fulfilling times of the year. They were happy and pretty, and were supposed to fill you with this gooey, sweet feeling and instead she just felt so empty. A knock at the door made her jump and she quickly went to wipe her tears.

"Come in." she mumbled trying to sound normal.

She saw Artie's chair emerge through the doorway, and he could instantly tell that she wasn't okay.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked wheeling closer to the bed, concern filing his voice.

"Nothing," she said sniffling, "You know you've seen me cry a million times by now, I'm just hormonal that's all. I'm a total emotional mess, but it's fine. It's not a big deal it's just part of being pregnant. Don't worry about." she said all at once.

Artie wasn't buying it. "No, something's wrong. I can tell at this point now when you're hormonal crying and when you're crying because you're genuinely upset. Now is one of those times."

Him saying that just made her no longer be able to hold anything back. She burst into tears.

"I miss my family! I know I shouldn't after what they did, but it's Christmas and I've never been away from them on Christmas before! I just thought maybe, just maybe, that they would've come around by now, it's been three months since they've even spoken to me!"

Artie took her hand and pulled her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I know you do, and you have every right to miss them. I wish they would've come around too, it's their loss."

"How could they do that? I'm supposed to be their _child_. They're supposed to love and accept me no matter what!" she stumbled out through her sobs.

"You're right. I honestly don't know how they could've done that, I don't understand. They have messed up priorities though Quinn, and it's a shame that they can't even put those aside when their own daughter needs them, but that's just how they are."

Artie really didn't understand. Especially now because of the fact that in four months or so, he would be a father; he'd be a parent himself. Although he had yet to know her, he already loved that baby, more than anything. He couldn't imagine ever turning his back on her, kicking her out of the house no matter what the circumstances may be. If she was even to follow in their footsteps and get pregnant at sixteen, he would do nothing but support her. That was obviously the _last_ thing he wanted, and he knew him and Quinn would do everything in their power to prevent that over the years, but no matter what would happen, he'd support his child.

After those few minutes Quinn sobs let up. "I just wish that it didn't have to happen this way. I wish my parents could've been more like yours."

"I wish that too, but you know something?"

"What?"

"You now have a family who will never turn their backs on you, no matter what. And I know that you and me are going to give our daughter a family where she will never have to go through anything like that." he assured her putting a hand on her stomach.

Quinn smiled, leaning her head down slightly to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Of course, anything for you. I-" Artie started and then took a deep breath. "I love you." he finished.

His heart was starting to pound, he'd been wanting to say that for a while now but he had no idea how to. He thought about setting up some huge kind of date, and he had definitely planned on telling her at at time when she was more happy, but now just seemed like the right time. It seemed natural, no matter what the circumstances.

Quinn took a few second to not say anything, before replying.

"I love you too."

The next day they were officially off for Christmas vacation, considering it was the day right before Christmas Eve. Quinn started to see the light of Christmas again as she spent the with Artie and his family baking cookies and watching Christmas movies. Later that night, after they had eaten dinner the doorbell rang. Quinn decided to let Artie's mom answer it, considering that even though they had a relaxing day, she was tired. She was just about to head to Artie's room to hang out with him when Artie's mom called her.

"Quinn, there is someone here to see you." she told her, looking a little confused, like the person who as the door had not told her anything about who she was.

Quinn was confused, but definitely curious, so she made her way to the front door.

When she got their she was shocked, it was one of the last people she had ever expected to see; it was her sister, Allison.

She had never told her sister about the pregnancy, feeling that her reaction would be a lot like her parents. She didn't come around that much anyway, her and her husband lived in Indiana, and they usually came home for holidays, it suddenly dawned on Quinn that this was a holiday. But why she was here, made no sense to her.

"Allison-" she started but she was cut off.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" she exclaimed, in a way that seemed like she was yelling, but that she wasn't necessarily angry, just hurt.

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned, at this point the emotions she truly felt were shock and confusion. She didn't know how to react.

"I mean why did I have to come home for Christmas to wonder were my sister was, to have our parents tell me that you moved out three months ago because you got pregnant! You got pregnant, you're pregnant and you didn't call me! You didn't even think to tell me?" She exclaimed with tears rolling down her face.

Quinn wasn't sure how to respond, she really didn't know what her sister was going to say or do next. Artie's family lurked around the house not sure of what they should do. They looked like they thought they should intervene but decided to wait out to see what would happen first before stepping in.

"I, I wanted to. I really did, I just thought you're reaction would be just like theirs and I didn't need anymore rejection from this I thought that if I didn't tell you it'd just be easier that way."

Suddenly Allison stepped forward and did something that no one expected, she gave Quinn a huge hug, and held her close.

"You thought I would do that? You're my little sister, I could never do that to you, you hear me? Never."

That's all it took for Quinn to start crying to as she held on to her sister. They had never been super close but to just know that she was there. That someone in her family was there, was all that mattered.

Once both girls collected themselves Mrs. Abrams made them some tea, and ushered them to the living room so that they could talk. Before any conversation started Artie introduced himself to Allison, and pulled Quinn closer to him so he could give her a kiss on the forehead and a hand squeeze before leaving them alone.

"He seems like a nice guy." Allison said once Artie was gone.

"Yeah, he is. He really is; he's going to be a good father to this baby. I know it. Um how'd you even find the address? Mom and Dad don't even know it."

Allison smiled, "I managed to get his name out of them, and then looked it up. I just, I had to come and see you. I had to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm not perfect. This honestly isn't exactly what I had planned for my life, and it can be really hard but I'm in a pretty good place with it I think. Me and Artie, we kind of did this whole thing backwards but I fell in love with him, and not just because of the baby but because of him. He has a great family and as terrified as I am, I'm more looking forward to this baby than I was in the beginning, that's for sure." Quinn explained.

"That's good. I'm happy about that, I just really want you to know that you could've told me. I wouldn't have reacted how mom and dad did, in fact I'd probably have you come live with me. I can see now though that you have a set up where that doesn't even need to be an option."

"Thank you. Thanks for coming to see me, it means a lot."

"Of course."

"Um listen, have mom and dad mentioned anything about forgiving me?" Quinn questioned. She couldn't help but ask, she thought that maybe there was a chance.

She frowned slightly. "They haven't, I think they will in time, but for right now I'm here for you. Remember that okay?"

Quinn nodded. "I will, thanks Alli."

About ten minutes later Allison left, with promises to keep in touch and to come back to visit when the baby was born. Quinn went into Artie's room with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad she came, it's nice to know that some of you're family is still there." Artie told her.

"Yeah it really is, you know something?"

"What?" he inquired.

"I think this is actually shaping up to be a good Christmas after all."

_**A/N: Yes I put in Quinn's sister! I know some of you were curious about her and I always have been to, so I hope you liked what I decided to do with her.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Alright chapter 8! This one is very sweet, so for those who like sweetness, rejoice. Please read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or a song that is used in this chapter. That belongs to the band Bread. **_

It was a dreary saturday afternoon in February and Artie spent it next to Quinn on his bed. She had been spending a lot of time there lately, just laying down with him, listening to music, talking, and he had to say he loved it. Especially since now just two weeks shy of seven months, the baby was constantly kicking and it always gave him an opportunity to feel it.

"I feel so lazy." she let out.

He laughed. "You always say that. But do you have the energy to actually do anything?"

She sighed. "No. Ugh, I'm so over this! Being pregnant is just annoying, why do people even do this on purpose?"

Artie laughed again, "To have children?"

"Well the children part is good and all but this whole process just sucks, it really does. Why can't babies just come the way the do in the Grinch?"

"I'll call Dr. Seuss and ask him." Artie let out.

Quinn leaned over next to him and lightly slapped his arm, before putting her hands on her stomach.

"Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"What, what do you think she'll be like?" Quinn asked him.

The question was an interesting one, and to say that Artie hadn't thought about it would be a lie. The day that they found out their baby was a girl, he couldn't help but picture a little girl, at the age of two or three, with blue eyes and dark blonde curls.

"She'll be beautiful." he let out first, really not knowing how to answer completely. "I really hope she has your smile."

"No. You're smile. You have no of the best smiles I've ever seen. Hopefully with you're teeth. They're practically perfect. That'll save us money in the future on braces." Quinn laughed. "I think she's going to look like you." She finished.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hope she does, I think a little girl version of you, with just some hints from me in there, that would be the cutest baby ever."

The thought of Quinn saying that made Artie happy. To think about a little girl who looked like him and her. It made him think how excited he was starting to get for her to get here. They had obviously started preparing and stuff like that. Artie's dad and Uncle, who was a painter, had started turning the guest room Quinn had been staying in into a nursery as she began to move into Artie's room. They had gone shopping for newborn girl clothes, diapers, and a crib,and the glee club had even decided to throw Quinn a baby shower in a couple weeks. That was great and all, it meant that they were becoming prepared. There was a difference though between prepared and ready and Artie was beginning to feel ready to meet his baby girl. He wanted to see, even if it was a total accident, what he created.

They sat in silence with their thoughts for a few seconds when Quinn once again broke the silence.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What do you mean? We just talked about it?"

"No, we talked about what she would look like, which is great and everything, but what do you think she'll be like one day? The kind of person she'll be with us being her parents?"

Artie thought for a second before coming up with the answer he wanted. "I think she'll be artistic, she'll like performing, and taking after you, I think she'll also be athletic. She'll have a lot of friends, and be outgoing and interested in people. She'll have a wild imagination, like I did when I was a kid, she'll be super smart, and she'll be a total sweetheart. And even if it turns out she's the total opposite of some of those things, it won't matter because no matter what she'll be the most perfect child on the planet." he finished trying to not let tears well in his eyes, like the ones he saw welling in Quinn's.

"You really think we can do that? You really think we can raise a child to be that way?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her glassy eyes.

Artie nodded, "Yeah." he said softly. "I really do."

Quinn smiled again and kissed him. "There is another thing we still need to talk about."

"What?" Artie questioned.

"You know, we can't keep calling her 'baby' forever. I think she's going to need a name."

"That's a good point. Although naming her Baby like in _Dirty Dancing_ would make her a total badass if you ask me." Artie smirked.

Quinn once again playfully slapped his arm, "Seriously."

"Alright, alright. Let's see here," he said racking his brain with ideas. "Yeah I have no clue, what do you think?"

"I think her middle name should be after your mom." Quinn let out.

Artie felt shocked, but a little excited at the same time. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Your family has done so much for me, and it's the least I think we can do."

Artie's mom's name was Lilly. Which Quinn had already thought was beautiful, but she really felt like his mom deserved that. She was such a kind, accepting, loving woman, and Quinn would want her daughter to be like that. So if giving them that common bond would do anything to help, or just to show gratitude to all that she's done for Quinn, she would happily do it.

"Alright so we got Blank Lilly Fabray-Abrams as of right now." Artie said.

"As charming as blank is I think we definitely need to fill it in. Maybe we should get one of those baby naming books?" Quinn suggested.

"I don't know maybe, but I don't know if I want to resort to that. I want to be inspired by something for her name don't you think? Instead of just getting it out a book?" Artie inquired.

"Yeah, that's true but I don't know how else to get inspired. I have a hard time even being inspired to get out of bed and go school now a days."

Suddenly the next song that came upon Artie's ipod shuffle caught his attention.

"Wait a second, listen." he told Quinn.

"Listen to what? The music?"

"Yeah, do you think this song?" he asked her. So far the melody sounded unfamiliar to Quinn.

"I don't think so." she let out.

"Hear listen." he said using his remote to turn it up.

_And Aubrey was her name, A not so very ordinary girl or name. But who's to blame? For a love that wouldn't bloom For the hearts that never played in tune. Like a lovely melody that everyone can sing, Take away the words that rhyme it doesn't mean a thing._

"What is this?" Quinn asked softly, intrigued by what she was hearing.

"_Aubrey_ by _Bread_." Artie explained to her.

_And Aubrey was her name. We tripped the light and danced together to the moon, But where was June. No it never came around. If it did it never made a sound, Maybe I was absent or was listening to fast, Catching all the words, but then the meaning going past,_

_But God I miss the girl, And I'd go a thousand times around the world just to be Closer to her than to me._

"This is beautiful." Quinn said softly in astonishment.

"_And Aubrey was her name, I never knew her, but I loved her just the same, I loved her name. Wish that I had found the way And the reasons that would make her stay. I have learned to lead a life apart from all the rest. If I can't have the one I want, I'll do without the best." _Came from Artie's mouth as he started singing along with the music that was playing.

"_But how I miss the girl And I'd go a million times around the world just to say She had been mine for a day." _ He let the last verse roll off of his tongue.

"I love that song." he stated when the last of the music came to a close.

"I think you and me just got our dose of inspiration." Quinn pointed out.

Artie smiled at her. "I think we did."

"So mission accomplished?" Quinn questioned excitedly.

"Yeah mission accomplished. You know I like that we are naming her after music. I mean obviously being glee club expresses that I love music, but I don't think it expresses how much. Music has been so important to me, I don't think I would've been able to have gone through all the aftermath of the accident without. It's like a constant form of comfort that's always there. I'm happy her name will be representing that."

"It won't only be representing that, Artie. It will be instilling in her that if she ever needs it, that music can be a comfort for her too."

Artie smiled again and reached over so he could place a soft kiss on her stomach before opening his mouth to say a simple but so magical sounding phrase.

"Hi Aubrey."

_**A/N: No her name is not Beth! I debated back and forth on whether her name would be but I decided against it. Although I knew that like Beth was that it had to be inspired by music. The song Aubrey by Bread is an absolutely beautiful song and if you haven't heard it I strongly recommend you look it up. Plus I loved the name Aubrey. Hope everyone enjoyed!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Alright chapter 9! I know I took longer to update than I usually do, sorry! I've been a busy bee! But I also come with news! I'm not sure if any of you troll the internet for glee cast interviews when you get bored like I do, but I came across something really awesome! Which is that Kevin McHale currently ships Quartie! In a recent interview with Digital Spy, with Kevin and Dianna Agron, when the reporter asked Dianna what she wanted for Quinn in season 3 now that she was broken up with Finn the response went as following: **_

_**Dianna: "Well, I don't know."**_

_**Kevin: "To date Artie."**_

_**Dianna: "Well, duh. Since day one."**_

_**Kevin: "I'm really going for that now. I'm on the Artie-Quinn thing. Quartie."**_

_**Dianna: "Somehow I picture a duck."**_

_**Kevin: "I do too! Quacking Quartie."**_

_**Than at the end of the Interview when asked where they both see their characters in five years, they responded: **_

_**Kevin: "Married [to each other] with lots of children!"**_

_**Dianna: "And lots of ducks. On a duck farm actually."**_

_**How precious is that? Ugh, god I love them! Sorry for taking up my authors note with that, but I had to share it. And the fact that Kevin knows the term Quartie, makes me giggle and very happy. Alright so enjoy this chapter of the story and my fun fact! Please read, review, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. Glee is property of Fox and it's creators. **_

Over the next month and a half everything was baby central. Quinn was due in three weeks and everything was chaotic. The nursery, which used to be the Abrams guest room was complete. It looked perfect, it had soft pink walls, with yellow bedding inside a precious little white crib. It had been filled with gifts from the glee club,who at a shower that they threw for Quinn had given them all amazing gifts, even Finn. In a strange way everyone's gifts reflected their personality. Rachel gave them a gold star mobil, Brittany gave them a stuffed animal duck, Tina had given them a framed painted picture to look like the night sky that hung on the wall by her crib, Kurt and Mercedes together had made a mix tape of lullabies, while Santana had gotten them a onsie that said 'I may be small, but I'm tough', and puck gave her them a little toy guitar figurine.

As everything for that they had for the baby continued to grow, so did Quinn's stomach. She now felt so fat and large that it was getting difficult to keep up with school and with glee club. Although Artie constantly told her that she should take it easy, she refused. She had always been a straight A student, and she wasn't going to let the pregnant excuse be the reason why that stops. Even if that meant cramming all night for a chemistry test the next day. Although, Quinn probably could get out of that. With the exception of Mr. Schue, Mr. Converse had been her nicest and most easy going teacher regarding her pregnancy. Quinn thinks it's because once the word got out that not only was she pregnant but it was Artie's, that he figured out that the project he assigned them to be partners on played a part in that baby's conception. However, she wasn't even going to try. She wanted to set a good example for Aubrey as a good student, and she couldn't do that unless she always gave it her best. One thing that she knew she should take a break with, was glee club. Regionals was in two weeks and she couldn't stand the thought of not going. Although Artie thought differently.

"You don't have to okay? No one is going to be mad if you sit this one out." Artie told her as they sat on their bed one night.

"I'm not going to sit it out! C'mon then we wouldn't be able to compete, we need twelve people!" She reminded him.

"We can get someone as a replacement, if we just bribe them to sway in the back or something. Regionals is two weeks before your due date, do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Well, not necessarily a good idea, but it's something I have to do and I want to do! C'mon ever since I got my sorry preggo ass kicked off of the Cheerios, glee club has been close to everything. I've worked too hard to miss regionals, so my sorry preggo ass is going and that's final." she huffed out.

Artie sighed, "Alright, you're going then. But I am personally talking to the paramedics who are always on call at those events, and practically reserving him for you before anyone else. I don't care if some stupid person in vocal adrenaline falls and twists their ankles in one of their death routines. No matter what if needed, you get that before anyone else." Artie made clear.

Quinn gave him a smile. "You're sweet." she told him kissing his cheek.

"It may be sweet but I'm serious. You know, I, I want the best for my family." he mumbled out sheepishly.

Quinn felt her eyes fill up with tears. Obviously they had discussed that this baby was theirs. They knew that having a child connected two people like this. They discussed both being parents to that little girl, but the term _family _was something that was entirely different. It made everything seem more real, more complete.

"Your family is going to be fine, I promise." she whispered to him taking his hand.

Later that night, at around two in the morning, something woke Quinn up. There was a sharp pain in her stomach, it felt like someone was stabbing her insides with a bowling ball.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She said gasping out waking up with a start and trying to sit herself up.

Could this be it? She had three weeks, but babies could always come a little early, and that seemed to be the case right now. Her doctor had told her that every now and then she could start to feel irregular contractions and that was just a sign she was nearing labor and not actually entering it. But as she sat awake with her thoughts, she felt the pain again about six minutes later. Her doctor had always said the same thing though, _"If they are five to seven minutes apart or earlier, go the hospital."_

She looked over at Artie, who was still sleeping so even though she could only focus on the contraction that was going on, she leaned over to wake him up.

"Artie! Artie wake up!" she said nudging his arm, trying to breathe while she talked.

"Uh, Quinn what time is it?" he said deliriously.

"Time to go, Artie it really, really hurts, I think it's time. I think we have to go to the hospital!" she told him quickly.

He instantly woke up to a start. "What? Are you sure?" he asked quickly, it was shocking that two seconds ago he was asleep because of the adrenaline he felt surge now.

"Yes! The contractions are six minutes apart."

"Alright, alright, I'll grab your stuff and go wake up my parents. Do you need me to help you get up?"

Quinn managed to give him a slight smile, "No I got, thanks though." She said as she slowly got out of his bed and grabbed her slippers and her jacket as Artie grabbed her bag and his jacket and shoes and wheeled his way down to his parents room and opened the door.

"Mom, mom, dad, somebody, you guys wake up!" Artie loudly whispered into his parents room.

"Artie what is it?" his dad asked out tiredly.

"We need one of you to drive us to the hospital, Quinn's in labor." he said with a decent amount of excitement in his voice. This whole thing was terrifying yet at the same time he would get to meet his daughter soon, and that was exciting.

His parents soon awoke to a start, just as he did a few seconds prior.

"Oh my god! Alright, I'm up. What's are time frame looking like here? Did her water break?" his mom asked all at once.

"No, but the contractions are six minutes apart, come on get your shoes on and we'll get out of here!" Artie told her with a rushed voice.

After quickly getting some stuff ready and having it decided that Mrs. Abrams would go to the hospital with them and Mr. Abrams would stay with Michael and would come over when the sun came up, as Mrs. Abrams and Artie quickly rushed to help Quinn out to the car.

They soon were pushing her through the Emergency room in a wheelchair along side Artie's.

"Alright, a nurse is here who will take you back with Artie, I'll get you all signed in honey, and be back there soon." Mrs. Abrams told Quinn assuringly.

Quinn nodded through another contraction, trying not to cry as the nurse pushed her chair back and Artie began to follow.

"Wait!" She called out quickly, the nurse came to a stop.

"What is it?" Artie asked her.

"Mrs. Abrams?" she called.

"What is it dear, and for the millionth time you are having my grandchild, you can call me Lilly!"

"Sorry, Lilly, I need you to call my sister." Quinn told her, and Lilly nodded having the number already in her phone from when her sister came to visit at Christmas. "And I need you to also call my parents." she finished, the last part surprising everyone.

Everyone looked at her surprised. "I know they probably won't come, but I need, I need you to just check and see! Please! You, you can get the necessary numbers from Alli when you call her, please just try." she pleaded.

Lilly nodded her head. "Don't worry about it sweetie, I got it under control."

As the nurse pushed them back into the room, Quinn came to the end of a contraction, squeezing Artie's hand tight. She couldn't believe the pain, this was going to be a long, hard journey.

_**A/N: Alright, in case you didn't pick up on it, the stuffed animal duck thing was purely because of that interview. I had to put something in involving a duck after reading that. And yes I know I'm doing the labor differently, but hey I figured this is a different baby so it should be different. Hope everyone enjoyed!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Here is chapter 10! Just so you know this will NOT be the last chapter! I still have a few more for this story in the works, and if you guys could maybe answer a question for me. I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story as a series of one shots of their life with Aubrey as she grows up. Anyone think it's a good idea? Anyway there is a lot of sweetness in this chapter, so for those who like sweetness, yay! Oh and Glee comes back on tomorrow! Us gleeks can rejoice! Please read, review, and enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but original characters. Glee is not my property. **_

Once they got Quinn into a room, she was almost immediately put into a bed and a hospital gown, well immediately meaning right after the floor was cleaned up after her water broke as soon as she got out of the chair. The contractions were coming closer and closer together it seemed by the second and all Artie could do was stroke her hair and hold her hand as she tried to get through it.

"When-do-I-get-drugs?" she panted out.

Artie tried to look like he wasn't at a loss of what to say, luckily the nurse walked by to check her monitor just in time.

"Excuse me? When do you think she'll be able to get an epidural?" he asked her, with a little bit of desperation in his voice.

"Well last time we checked her about ten minutes ago she was at two and a half centimeters, and we can't allow epidurals until about four, four and a half centimeters so we'll check you again in about an hour and see what kind of progress you're making and then maybe we can talk about that epidural." she said smiling sweetly.

Quinn wanted to punch her. She didn't want to see her sweet, nice, not in pain smile right now. It didn't seem fair.

"I don't want to wait an hour or longer! I can't wait an hour or longer!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry, but it'll be okay. You can get through this, I know you can." he said sympathetically as he took a cold wash cloth from the table next to them and used it to wipe the sweat back from her hairline.

"No I can't! I can't, Artie I can't! Not just this, but all of it. How can we even be parents? We haven't even finished sophomore year! This just hurts, so bad, and I'm so scared and-"

"Quinn!" He he said raising his voice to get her attention. "Hey, don't talk like that, okay? Don't talk like that. I know you're in a lot of pain and I'm so sorry I can't do anything to make it better right now, but don't psych yourself out like that. You can do this, we can do this. Alright? We can. Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" She choked out.

"I'm scared too. I'm really, really scared. Hell, I'm terrified. I'm terrified of what kind of father I'm going to be, I'm terrified that I'm not going to be good enough for her. But we just can't dwell on those fears anymore because this is actually happening, she's on her way, she's coming. And even though this is the scariest experience of my life, maybe in a way it's also the biggest blessing in disguise too? Mr. Converse pulling our names out of that hat was the best thing that ever happened to me. Obviously not because it ended up in me getting you pregnant but because it lead me to you."

Quinn felt her eyes well up but not just because of the pain of the contractions, because of the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"I can't believe I ever thought choosing Finn over you was a good idea." she managed to breathe out as she was hit with another contraction. Artie held her hand through it.

After it was over he let out a small laugh. "Well, what can I say? I really don't fit the mold of typical high school baby daddy do I?"

Quinn let out a brief smile. "No you don't, you fit what the mold should be. Well not that there should exactly be a mold for that but, it should be just like you. Do me a favor?" she breathed out.

"Anything."

"Don't think you won't be enough like you said. You're going to be the best dad. You'll adore her, you already do. She's going to adore you, she really, really will. You, you're going to be the kind of dad who is going to let her play dress up with you, and who she'll go to to protect her from monsters when she has a bad dream, and who will sing to her as she falls asleep," Quinn continued with her voice breaking with more tears but this time she wasn't the only one who was crying, Artie was too. As he listened to her talk about what he would do for his daughter and how much she believed in him, he couldn't help it. "And you're going to be her entire world." she finished.

Artie sniffed back some of the tears that were in his eyes and leaned over and kissed Quinn.

"I'm not going to let you down, or her down. I promise."

An hour an half later Quinn was finally dilated enough to get an epidural. After a while it did help some of the pain go numb, but she still overall just felt uncomfortable, and was ready to just get this baby out.

For most of the time Artie's mom had been in the lobby. Quinn wasn't sure if it was just that she wanted to give her and Artie there time alone together for this, or if she was still trying to make phone calls. Around twenty minutes after her epidural had been given, she walked through the door.

"Hey you two." she said with a cheery smile. Quinn thought it was amazing that she was even capable of giving a smile so cheery at five in the morning.

"Hey." Quinn said softly in a daze, the epidural was making her a little out of it.

"Did someone get you some medicine for the pain?" she asked, her and Artie both gave some nods.

"The nurse said you're water broke awhile ago, how many centimeters are you?"

"They said around 5 and a half." Artie replied for her.

Lilly got an excited look on her face, "You're getting there." she told her with some excitement.

Quinn let out a little simple nod. "Lilly?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Did you talk to my family?" she asked a little scared of what she would say. She knew that the chances of her parents forgiving her was slim but she just needed to know.

Lilly took a deep breathe, "I talked to your sister. Her and her husband are going to drive over here when they got off of work and should get in a little after dinner time. I, I um talked to your father. He sounded very tired, but he didn't seem too thrilled about anything. I'm sorry Quinn." She let out with a sad smile.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, don't be. I mean who knows maybe something will change at some point if not, my baby has a good set of grandparents right here."

Lilly smiled. "Yes she will, who love her already very much. Um, do you guys have a name picked out yet? We haven't really talked about it."

Artie and Quinn exchanged a smile. "Well her first name is going to be Aubrey. You know after that Bread song?" Artie told his mom.

"Oh right! I love that song, and that's a beautiful name."

"Well, you see we already have a middle name picked out as well." Artie added.

"What?" his mom asked.

"Lilly." Quinn said softly.

The look on Artie's mom's face was priceless. It made Quinn so happy with the decision that she made.

"Are you serious?" she asked her eyes getting misty.

"Yes. As you can see, my family isn't really here for me. You were. You took me in when I needed a place to stay and I know it wasn't just because your son got me pregnant, but because you knew it was the right thing to do. Because of you and your husband, are baby is actually going to have a home and a family, and I just had to thank you."

With that Lilly went over to Quinn and hugged her. "I'm honored to have you and that baby be part of our family. No matter what the timing may be, no matter what could've been done differently, I'm so happy that you are the one who is having my grandchild. You've been so good for my son, thank you. Just thank you." she whispered into her ear.

Around three hours later everything started moving faster. Quinn had made it up to ten centimeters so it was time to start pushing. The whole experience seemed to be a mess. The epidural and almost all but worn off, and Quinn was having some serious difficulties. She was tired, she was in pain, and she was even nauseous, she just wanted the entire thing to be over.

Looking over at her of all the pain and agony she was in, Artie felt terrible. He couldn't imagine how much pain she was in right now, but he also underneath that sadness and guilt, felt serious excitement. Their baby was almost here. With Artie holding her hand up near her forehead and Lilly and a nurse holding her legs up as the doctor instructed her to push.

"I can't do this anymore!" she cried out.

"Yes you can, you're almost there! She's almost here!" Artie told her trying to giver her the strength by hearing something exciting.

"Artie, I can't. This is too hard I have no energy left."

"Quinn, you are beginning to start crowning. If you push really hard on this next contraction, we could have a baby in the next few minutes here." Her doctor told her.

"Come on Quinn, you can do it. Just one more push. Do it for her, do it, do it for our family." Artie told her and with that Quinn gave that last push her all. Until a few minutes later a cry entered the room.

Quinn lay back on her pillow and sobs as she heard that cry, it was the most amazing sound she had ever heard.

Artie also couldn't control his sobs as he heard that cry, as he pressed his lips to Quinn's forehead. He looked at his daughter as they were cleaning her off. She was perfect, she was absolutely perfect. He knew right there and then that no matter how young he was and no matter what this crazy, messed up world had in store for their family, that he would do anything, brave anything for that little girl.

"Is she okay? Is she okay?" Quinn asked as she laid back trying to catch her breathe.

"She's perfect, Quinn. She's so beautiful." he said through his tears.

Soon the nurse came back with a little pink bundle and handed her to Quinn.

She was absolutely angelic, and she could already tell the resemblance between her and her daddy. There was some of her mixed in there as well but mainly, a cute little girl baby version of Artie. And Quinn wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Hi, I'm your Mommy, hi." she whispered softly as she held the little girl in her arms, stroking her cheek.

"Here, you should hold her." Quinn said after a few minutes to Artie.

Artie looked nervous as Quinn passed her over to him, so he tried to control his shaking.

"Hi, baby. Hi. I'm your Daddy, I'm your Daddy. You see me and your mom here, we love you. We love you so much, Aubrey."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi everyone! This is chapter 11! This will be the second to last chapter, and the next chapter is going to be my last. Based on the reviews I got on my last chapter, it seems as a sequel of one shots is a good idea! Yay! I'll get started on that once this is over, as soon as I can. Thanks for the support everyone who has given it, you're all awesome! Please Read and Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except my original characters. Property of FOX and Creators. **_

That first hour with her was a blur. Artie's mom went off to call his dad and every other family member under the sun, while Quinn laid back on her pillows. She was exhausted. Giving birth was by far the worst thing she had ever experienced in her entire life, but yet now she just felt so at peace, no matter how tired she was. Baby Aubrey was in her Daddy's arms, and Quinn didn't think she could love seeing him with the baby anymore than she did right now, but it seemed that each passing moment it was proven wrong.

"She looks like you. When she opened her eyes a few minutes ago I saw a little bit of blue." Quinn said softly to me as he sat next to her with Aubrey.

Artie smiled. "Yeah, yeah she does. Although I could never be that cute.

"I think you're cute, and I think she's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I can't believe she's here. I can't believe your here." Artie said whispering down softly to the baby.

"Yeah, you woke us up kid!" said giggling. "Hey Artie, do you know what this means?"

"That we have a baby?" he asked confused.

"That I get to perform at Regionals. No matter what." she said smirking softly.

Artie smiled, "Just as long as we have this little good luck charm in the audience, I think that even if we lose, everything will be okay."

At that moment a blur of pink balloons and flowers came rushing through the door. Behind them were Artie's dad and Michael.

"Hey you two." Art said with a huge smile on his face talking softly.

"Hey." they both replied in unison.

"Is that my niece?" Michael asked, nodding his head toward the bundle in Artie's arms. Artie let out a smile. Michael had been trying to act like he wasn't over excited about the baby. Being a twelve year old boy it wasn't exactly, 'cool' but Artie knew he was really excited about being an uncle and to meet the baby.

"Yep. Do you want to hold her?" he asked his brother.

"Are, are you sure?" Michael asked, sounding apprehensive.

"Of course. Just go sit down on that chair over there first." Artie told him implying the chair that was located right next to his.

Michael sat and Artie gently handed him over. "Be careful, alright? Support her head." he instructed.

Watching Michael's face was priceless. He looked in awe and for all the months Quinn had lived with him, she had never seen that. It was nice to know that it was their daughter who brought that out of him. Art stood next to the chair observing Michael, but his face studying Aubrey, as his fingers gently stroked her cheek.

"Don't hog her for too long." Art said with a soft laugh to Michael. "She's beautiful you guys, really." he told Artie and Quinn.

Quinn went to say thank you but Artie beat her to it. But not with 'thank you.'

"Yeah, yeah she really is."

Over the course of the day visitors kept on coming. Mainly after school let out and all the glee kids, including Mr. Schue showed up after rehearsal. They all took turns visiting Aubrey, and everyone ate her up. Even Santana said she was 'glad it didn't turn out to be a lizard baby because, she was actually kind of cute. Even for being the spawn of Quinn and Wheels.' It at this point kind of felt like the clubs baby. Not just theirs. Especially since everyone insisted that they all be called Aunt or Uncle. Even Mr. Schue said he wanted to be Uncle Will. As Quinn looked at him she couldn't help but detect the slight sadness in his eyes. Terri could only keep up the fake pregnancy bit for so long before Mr. Schuester found out. Apparently because he found one of the pregnancy pads in a drawer, around the same time the glee club had filmed the commercial for the mattress store. She knew though that he would make an amazing father one day, and in the mean time, he would be a great uncle to Aubrey.

Quinn thought the last visitor of the day would be Allison. Who came around dinner time and stayed for about an hour, until saying that she had to leave because of work the next day, although she left gifts for her new little niece. Although at around nine, just when she was about to call the nurse to help her put Aubrey down t, so she would be out of her arms, and she could try to get some sleep, the door opened.

"Quinny?" she heard from a familiar sounding voice. A voice that she didn't think she would ever possibly be hearing again.

Her and Artie looked up at the same time, to see no other than Judy Fabray standing their, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone sounding vague and her mind confused.

She averted the question. "Hi Artie, nice to see you again."

Artie felt a little uncomfortable, like he was stuck in a situation he had no idea how to react in but he found himself saying, "Thanks. Nice to see you too. Um do you want to meet Aubrey?" he said gesturing the sleeping baby in Quinn's arms.

"I would love to, but if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with Quinn for a few minutes. If you don't mind?" Judy asked.

Artie shook his head and unlocked his wheels. First giving Quinn a look making sure she was okay with it. She gave him a nod, as he kissed her cheek and gave her hand a squeeze for good luck, and softly kissing Aubrey's forehead before leaving the room.

"She's beautiful." Judy said, bringing her hand out softly to pat Aubrey's head.

"Mom, Lilly called you last night, when I went into labor. You didn't show up, she said you guys had no interest in coming. Why are you hear now? Not just after today, but after all these months, why are you here now?" Quinn said trying not to cry, Aubrey didn't need to be around that.

"Oh Quinn, I wanted to be, I did but,"

"But dad wouldn't let you." Quinn finished for her a slightly harsh bite to her words.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, and there is no excuse for that. None. I'm so sorry, Quinny, I'm so sorry. I should've left him the second he kicked you out of the house, I'm sorry it took until now, but I'm here now. I am."

"Wait you left dad? As in _left_, left him?"

"Yes. Yes, I have. Well I kicked him out, actually. It's honestly something I've wanted to do for a while now, before you even got pregnant. I've spent so many years, letting him control me. Letting him dictate our marriage and have to support him as he has been so judgmental towards others. I can't live that life anymore."

Quinn managed to give her mom a small smile. "That's good mom, it really is."

"Please forgive me. I'll understand if you don't, but I would really like you to. It would mean the world to me." Judy pleaded.

Quinn thought for a second and took a deep breath. "I forgive you. It'll still be hard, but I forgive you. I want my daughter to have much family in her life as possible."

"Oh thank you. Will, will you two come home with me? I can turn the guest room into a nursery."

"Thanks for the offer but, I want to stay with my boyfriend, and I want Aubrey to be in the same house as her dad. We'll visit though."

"I understand. So things with Artie, they're going well?"

Quinn smiled, "More than well. He, he is amazing."

"I'm glad." Judy said with a soft happiness in her voice.

The two sat in silence for a middle before Quinn broke it.

"It's good to see you, but I'm really tired-" she started but her mom cut her off.

"Oh yes, I bet. I'll get out of your hair. I'll come by Artie's house soon, I can get the address from your sister."

Quinn nodded, but as her mom headed out the door she stopped her.

"Wait Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go, do you, do you wanna hold her?"

Judy smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Three hours after Quinn's mom left, everyone was gone. Quinn was dead asleep, when Artie was awoken to Aubrey's cries. The nurses weren't to be found to give any of their limited assistance so Artie wheeled over to her little baby crate. Quinn had already been up with her twice in the past couple hours for feeding and changing and was completely exhausted from the entire day. As Artie made his way over to her he felt lucky that it seemed her only reason for crying was she just seemed to be lonely.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay, Daddy's here." he whispered softly.

As her cries subsided Artie let out a smile. "There we go. Ugh, God you're so perfect. I mean I understand you getting perfection from your mom, but how I managed to create you and you not only turn out perfect, but yet manage to look like me while you do that is beyond me. You know something Aubrey, this is going to be fun. It's going to be hard, you're already a lot of work, we can tell, and if me and Mommy look like we are losing our minds sometimes hang in there with us okay? We are only sixteen, so we are just trying to keep up. When we first found out you were on the way, we were a little scared. Like I said, me and Mommy are sixteen, which is too young to be having a baby, so when you're sixteen don't do it. Not that I would let it happen, no boy is ever laying a finger on you. Ugh, anyway I'm going off track, I do that a lot sweetheart, so again hang in there with me. So where was I? Oh yeah, we were kind of scared. But after a while, it wasn't as scary anymore. And now, we're scared, but it's this good kind of scared. I know that doesn't really make any sense, but it's how it feels. It's good because we are more excited, and we are more happy that you are here more than anything else. I'll do my best to always do right by you. I'll try my very best to be the kind of dad you deserve, I promise. We might make mistakes but we are going to try our hardest, okay? We'll always try our hardest. No matter what happens, just remember that I love you okay? I love you so much." Artie finished softly to her.

Quinn smiled. She was still half asleep but she heard everything Artie had said, but as far as he was ever concerned, she had been out like a light. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay, I will admit it, I've been a bad updater! Sorry for the wait but I've been super busy. I'm student director for my school's fall play, kind of like Artie huh? Anyway that takes up a lot of my time, and then there is friends, and homework, and SAT prep, and ugh ew. Again sorry! And sorry for my rambling! This is the last chapter of this story! I'm sad it's over, but I'm super excited for the sequel! Which hopefully I can get started on soon! Thank you for everyone's support! It means the world to me, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. It's not super long, but just kind of ties everything up. Please Read and Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, nothing more. **_

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of up all night, two weeks of trying to figure out what the hell they were doing, two weeks of occasional tears from all of them, two weeks of tired, but most of all two weeks of astonishment.

Each second Artie spent with Aubrey, even if she was crying at the top of her lungs and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her to stop, were amazing. She was so cute, she was so perfect. He just wanted to hold her and never let go.

Quinn felt the same way. Looking at Aubrey's little face everyday, was insane. To believe that she was here, it's crazy how much can happen in less than a year. And although she wishes maybe Aubrey could've been brought into the world a little later, but it didn't really matter anymore. She was here, and that's all that matter. Artie was here too, something that meant the world to her. When she found out she was pregnant, and she decided to lie to Finn, she thought it'd be a safer bet. Not just because she didn't want to hurt him or lose him, but because she knew him better. Although Artie seemed like a great guy when she had sex with him, there was so much she didn't know about him. Would he be able to step up as a father? Although she wasn't sure if Finn could either, there was a certain security with him, which at the time she didn't know she would have with Artie. Now seeing how far they had come together, it might as well have been like they knew each other forever.

When the day of Regional's came, what glee club had worked hard for all year. Artie's parents would have Aubrey in the audience and it was time for her, even though she would most likely be asleep the entire time, to see what her parents could do. Quinn was a little nervous that her and Artie might be rusty, having missed about two weeks of rehearsal considering Aubrey's arrival, but excited at the same time. It was time to do this.

They were backstage with everyone, trying not to freak out over Oral Intensity's mash up and what Vocal Adrenaline would pull out, as the team got set to go on stage. Rachel and Finn had left to get positioned behind the doors, as everyone else got in position behind the stage, but Quinn held back.

She had lost most of her pregnancy weight, considering most of it was from water, and that being up with Aubrey 24/7 didn't always leave her much time to eat, but she was still a little insecure. Nothing was definitely as tight as it once was. There was a mirror right before the edge of the stage and she took a minute to observe herself and to adjust her dress accordingly.

"You look great," she heard a very familiar voice cut in. She turned to see Artie sitting there, wheeling closer. "You don't have to worry about it." he told her.

She let out a little sigh, "It's not perfect yet." she let out sadly.

"You just had a baby, cut yourself a break. And beside to me, everything looks perfect."

She smiled. "Thank you." she whispered softly.

"So what do you say? You ready to do this?" he asked her with a gleam in his eye.

She nodded softly. "Yeah I'm ready let's go out and do this. For glee club, for us, for-"

"For Aubrey." Artie said cutting her off and finishing for her, grabbing her hand gently. "Let's make her proud out there."

They finally made their way out to their positions on the stage, to hear the music start from in front of the curtain, and to hear Finn and Rachel's voice start singing.

Artie looked up at Quinn as the lyrics started going, and gave her a soft smile. One she returned. When the part about starting a family came he couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony. But he knew that song was very right in some cases.

"_I'm forever yours, faithfully." _he mouthed to her.

Quinn didn't even time to respond, as Finn and Rachel ran onstage and it was time for them to join in. But as it came down to the last line, as Quinn watched as Finn reached for Rachel's hand she mouthed back to him.

"_Faithfully." _

It didn't happen. They didn't win. They lost, pathetically. Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes tear up as they walked off stage, trying to pull herself together for when she would hold Aubrey but it was hard. Also looking at Artie she could see the same exact thing was going on with him. It was disappointing. They didn't want glee club to end, nobody wanted glee club to end. Besides Artie's house, it had been the one place she truly belonged this year, and it was sad to see that being taken away.

That night the two of them sat on the place where they had spent so much time together, Artie's bed. Quinn sat up at his feet while he sat against his headboard, Aubrey sleeping in his arms.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" she let out after a while.

Artie stayed silent for a minute before answering softly. "Yeah, it sucks." he sighed.

"But I'm proud of us." he said, grabbing Quinn's attention. "We went out there and were totally awesome, if I do say so myself. And you and me did with total lack of rehearsal."

Quinn giggled. "Totally awesome. I'm just, just going to miss glee club. We're a family and it was a sure way that Aubrey would always get to see her Aunt's and Uncle's."

Artie laughed. "I'm not too worried." he said softly so he wouldn't wake up the baby. "Glee club isn't going to die, we'll be back."

Quinn furrowed her brows. "How can you be so sure? You've been hearing what Figgins has been preaching for months, we didn't place at Regional's, the club is going to be over."

"Figgins has never been one to stay true to his word, besides, glee club has had crazier things happen to it. We've survived a lot, you and me have survived a lot, and I feel like, somehow, this will all work out."

"I hope you're right, I'm not ready to give up on glee club just yet."

"I'm not either, but no matter what, you and me will be here, with Aubrey. That's good enough for me."

Quinn smiled and looked down at Aubrey, bring her fingers to gently stroke her cheek.

"Yeah, it's good enough for me too."

Artie nodded and smiled. "It's crazy isn't?"

"What?"

"Everything. I never thought you and me of all people would end up here."

"What the nerd and the celibacy princess having a kid together? Yeah me neither." Quinn said with a slight smile and a lot of sarcasm.

"Yeah, but not just because of that. Because, I never thought that when you got pregnant, that it would ever turn out to be this good. Not that it isn't hard, or crazy but, looking at her, it just seems like a miracle. A miracle I thought we'd never get."

Quinn felt her eyes fill up with tears. "I'm proud of it. I know you shouldn't really be proud of getting knocked up at sixteen and I'm not really, but, I'm proud of this. I'm proud of her. I'm proud of how you and me managed to do this together."

Artie couldn't help but shed a tear too. "We'll never do this alone. Do you hear me? Never. You and me, with her, no matter what happens, we'll be doing this together. I promise."

"You don't have to promise." Quinn let out taking Artie by surprised. "You don't have to promise because, I know you will. I know you love her and I love you. You don't have to promise me anything, you've already done way more than that."

Artie smiled and gave Quinn a gentle kiss, before turning his gaze back down to Aubrey, gently kissing her forehead, before opening his mouth to sing one last time that day.

"_And Aubrey was her name."_


End file.
